


Good for You

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Over the Knee, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: “I was thinking,” Ray said deliberately, “that maybe you should give me my punishment on the front porch.”Walter’s brow rose. “You want a bare ass butt whuppin’ in front of the whole neighborhood?”Ray's cheeks burned, and he bit his lip. “I need to be taken down a few pegs.”





	Good for You

  
Walter had been giving Ray the silent treatment for over an hour before Ray realized he expected him to _ask_ for his punishment. There was a sick stone of nerves in Ray's gut, but he swallowed around it as best he could, and found Walter in the kitchen. He stood before him, ignoring the blush spreading across his cheeks, and spoke quietly. 

“I want to apologize for losing my temper earlier. I almost got in a stupid fight because I let my emotions get the best of me, and I'm sorry.” He ran his tongue along the planes of his teeth. Breathed. “I understand that my behavior was completely unacceptable, and I know that I've earned a spanking.”

“You have,” Walter said. 

“I'm here to tell you that I will accept my punishment as soon as you're ready to give it.” He took a deep breath. “And, um, there's one more thing.”

“What's that?” 

“I was thinking,” Ray said deliberately, “that maybe you should give me my punishment on the front porch.”

Walter’s brow rose. “You want a bare ass butt whuppin’ in front of the whole neighborhood?” 

Ray's cheeks burned, and he bit his lip. “I need to be taken down a few pegs.” 

“That's big of you to admit, Raymond,” Walter said. “Let's get to it.”

Ray followed him out to the front porch. It was a beautiful autumn day, early enough in the season that it wasn't unpleasantly cold yet. Theirs was not a busy street, and the only one of their neighbors Ray could see out was Mr. Jumping Bull across the way, who was in the garage messing with the lawnmower, his back to them. Ray took a deep breath, and released it slowly. He was pretty sure it was common knowledge on the rez that Walter spanked him, but outside Walter's family, no one had ever witnessed him actually taking his medicine before. That was about to change. But what he'd told Walter was true: he needed it. 

Walter sat on the long bench beside the door. “I want you to come over my knee,” he said, “but only take your jeans down. I'm going to pull down your shorts once you're over my lap, so no one gets an eyeful of you.”

“Yes, sir,” Ray said. His heart was in his throat. He stepped over to where Walter was sitting, and slowly--shit, his hands were shaking--unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then lowered them to the ground. He bent over Walter's lap, and let Walter position him how he liked. 

“You sure about this, honey?” Walter asked. “No stuffing this genie back in the bottle once we set it loose.”

Ray swallowed thickly. “I'm sure.”

“All right. I'm going to take your shorts down, now.”

Ray felt the thin fabric of his boxers slide off his backside. The cool air nipped at his newly exposed skin, but he knew Walter would heat up that flesh soon enough. He stared at the red planks of the porch below him, and concentrated on breathing long, slow breaths. He could get through this. He deserved it. 

One of Walter’s rough hands rested on Ray's bare ass, rubbing at his seat. The other anchored at the small of his back, holding him in place. Walter drew back the hand at his seat, and Ray squeezed his eyes closed, ready for the pain to start. 

It did. Walter swung his hand down hard, a sharp, _loud_ smack across Ray's seat. It forced the breath from him, and he jerked a little over Walter's lap. Walter took up a steady tempo, raining down harsh, stinging slaps over Ray's ass and his upper thighs. He patterned the hits expertly, so that Ray was never certain where the next one would land, and just as a spot began to lose its heat and sting, a fresh smack was there to reawaken it. Ray bit his lip and stared at the planks of the porch, because if he looked up and saw the neighbors staring at him, he was going to lose it, and start crying like a baby in front of them all. 

“I am very disappointed in your behavior,” Walter said. Each word was short and clipped and just a bit out of breath. “You are going to learn to be a good boy, or you will never sit comfortably for the rest of your life.”

The fresh sunburn pain on his skin was beginning to sink deeper, into a bruisey pain deep in the muscles. His legs were starting to shake, and as much as he tried to swallow them, little whimpers and groans were starting to escape his lips every time Walter's hand met his punished backside. 

“I'm sorry,” he moaned. “I'm sorry I was bad, Walter, I'm sorry!” 

His apology did nothing to stay Walter's hand. The hits kept coming, hard and fast. He stared at the planks, and wondered how many of his neighbors could hear his punishment. He wondered how many of them were watching. He wondered how he would ever live this down. 

He wondered why Walter put up with him and his quick temper and his stubbornness. He wondered why Walter even bothered trying to make him better, why he didn't just kick him to the curb. 

The first tear slid down his nose, salty and hot. He squeezed his eyes closed, desperate to fight them off, but it was a lost cause at this point. Soon they were bathing his face; soon his little whimpers and moans were loud sobs. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!”

The pain kept coming, and Ray drank it in. He thought of the Catholic church, flagellating monks. The lash of the whip driving out their sins, making them pure again. If the pain could make him good for Walter, he wanted it. If public embarrassment could make him humble, he wanted that, too. 

Ray cried himself dry, and endured another few minutes of painful, public punishment after that. Then Walter was pulling up his shorts, and pulling him to his feet. He pulled up Ray's jeans, ran the zipper up carefully, and took him in his arms. Ray buried his face in Walter's shoulder. Walter rubbed his back the way he liked, the way that calmed him, and Ray felt his breaths start to elongate, start to steady. 

“I know this was a hard one,” Walter said. “I'm proud of you for taking it. Come on, let's go on inside, now.”

They walked into the house, and Ray never looked back.  



End file.
